The New Girl
by Kanako Kizarugi
Summary: ZukoXOC Zuko is still after the Avatar, but, when a girl joins his team and wants to help him, he may want other things as well. Rated m for future chaps.


Flipped.  
Chapter 1

The New Girl

A/N: Hello Peoples. I am a big fan of Avatar. Yes. Truely I am. I am going to try and take a crack at a fan fiction. Please, Reveiw, Flame, Yell, and and all that good stuff.

"WHAT?" The scard man said as a shot of fire blazed from his fist. He was in no mood. All he wanted to do was capture the avatar to make up for his past mistakes. His black hair was in a pony tail as usual, and he was still wareing his usual fire nation waredrobe. "You better find him soon! Because if you don't, then I will be angry, and you won't like me angry!" He yelled at one of his warriors. The warrior ran out of the room.

Zuko Slammed the door. He wanted to capture the Avatar so bad. It always seemed that they would get on track, then be thrown way off course. He blammed his crew. He hated it. He wanted to travel alone, but he knew he could never do it. And also, his Uncle would never allow it.

There was a knock on the door. He glared over at the door," Enter if you Must" He said. The door opened. It was his Uncle. " What is it Uncle? It better be good news"

"Prince Zuko. Please calm down, you might scare the girl" He replied.

"Girl? What girl? I never heard there was a girl on the ship!" Zuko raged. 

"We picked her up. She deserted the Fire Nation. Accually..." He stepped aside and ushered the girl inside. She came in. She was a couple inched shorted than he. He had long, black hair that was in a pony tail, just like Zukos. She wore a womans Fire Nation Clothing. She had blue eyes that where looking down at the floor. She was scared at the moment, hearing of his outburst. She was about ZUkos age. It was unknown since she didn't really talk much. All they knew is that her name was Kairi and that she wanted to help Zuko to find the Avatar," She deserted it because she wanted to help you, Zuko"

Zuko looked her up and down, which made her look away again. She didn't dare look at him, afried that he would yell at her. She was blushing lightly. " Come here" He said to her, pointing to the space infrount of him. She walked over with out a moments hesitation. He looked at her again and grabbed her chin lightly, pulling her face for she would look at him. She looked him in his eyes, but quickly closed them, afried she would get yelled at for doing such a thing. He could tell she was afried. " Look at me." He said to her lightly. She did as she was told, looking at him, fear in her eyes. ," Don't be afried. I won't hurt you"

She looked at him. Her mood didn't change. She was still afried of him. She had heard so many rumors about him, and she had heard his outburst, but still, she wanted to help him. She hated the leaders of the Fire Nation. All they cared about was the blood shed of the other nations.

"Whats your name" Zuko asked her, not losing eye contact with her, not losing his soft tone of voice that his uncle didn't even know he had.

"K-Kairi..." She said softly, stuttering.

"Are you a fire bender?" He asked.

She nodded," Yes, I am. My father... He was one"

"Who was your father?" He asked.

"Hera Kunno."

Zuko nodded, closing his eyes for a moment, remembering the man. Her let go of her, crossing his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes again, and all Kairi did was bow her head. ," Uncle, leave us in peace, please"

"Yes Zuko" He said, closing the door and walking away.

Kairi blushing, watching as the door closed behind her. She was glad his wasn't yelling at her. At least he knew how to talk to a woman without bursting out with mad fury

Zuko took a seat, opening his eyes and looking at her," WHy are you afried?" He asked her She cocked her head to the side questionably, acting like she didn't know what he was talking about," Why are you afried me of: He asked again, his voice getting a little rougher.

"I.. I am afried to get yelled at by you sir! I heard your outburst to that warrior.." She said to him," And.. I've heard stories about you. I heard about how many towns you have destroied, and how many people you have killed."

"And yet, you still want to help me?" He asked. She nodded

"I also heard, about your scar.."

"What have you heard about it?" He asked her.

"I heard.. that you lost it in a fire duel agenst your father, and thats also why you where kicked out of the fire nation..."

"And you still want to help me, even though I have killed so many people, destroyed so many towns, and since I am a traitor?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"hm..." He looked at her fiercly now. SHe wasn't joking. He could see it in her eyes, "Take a seat" He said. SHe was going to sit in one of the ones closest to her, but he stopped him," No, one next to me.."

She swallowed hard. SHe was afried.. afried of what was to come next.

A/n: So.. how is it so far? I never really have done a fan fic like this. I am usually writing a FFX-2 fic. A;; I ask of you is to please reveiw.


End file.
